


here comes the feeling

by Xazz



Series: Entropy [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Card Games, Friendship, Gen, Softness, Teaching, annoying Shin is a past time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Shin’s the best card player and card cheater he knows. That makes him uniquely qualified to teach Crow how to play with any level of competatncy. Which is important when they get unexpected guests. Which wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t there to take Crow to Osiris for the new special assignment.
Relationships: Crow + Shin Malphur, Female Guardian + Shin Malphur
Series: Entropy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172795
Kudos: 11





	here comes the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> little intermission chapter between seasons. Might do these every season? Idk. Did consider some more Shin teaching Crow stuff like Wolf asked but really that sounded very boring to write. Tagging this was hard bc its not fluffy or very shippy in the traditional sense but its VERY fluffy and shippy for walking disaster Shin Malphur pffft
> 
> Also I did the malphescents quest last night and bruh sounds like Christian Bale putting on the Batman voice. Stfu Shin lol

There were a lot of things Shin didn’t like about mentoring a stupid new Light like Crow. One of them wasn’t that he finally had someone else to play cards with. He’d taught at least a hundred Hunters how to play, cheat, and win at cards just so they had something to do during down times. Teaching Crow wasn’t any different. Glint usually hovered over his shoulder helping him because Shin was good even when he wasn’t cheating. Not even the perfect Guardian herself Wolf could beat Shin at cards. She just stopped playing with him. She didn’t like to lose.

Shin blinked when a beeping went off from the cockpit. “What is that?” he asked his Ghost.

“Transmat request,” his Ghost said from where it was hovering over his shoulder. “I don’t recognize the signal.”

“It Guardian?”

“No,” his Ghost said slowly. “But it isn’t alien.”

“Hold on Crow, I’ll be right back,” Shin said and got up from the pull down table in his ship.

“Oh, sure. I’m still figuring out a good move,” Crow said and went back to conferring with Glint.

Shin went to the cockpit and looked out. There were a pair of old ships hanging in space off his port side. He pressed a couple buttons, hailing them. “State your name and business on hailing my transmat,” he said seriously.

“Grumpy as always, Malphur. Figured,” he didn’t recognize the slightly mechanical EXO voice. “Osiris sent us, on behalf of the Young Wolf. We’re here to collect Crow.”

“Ha. Good trick. Wolf didn’t send me any message about that. And you haven’t named yourselves yet.”

“Quit blowing a gasket,” it was a different EXO voice. That one sounded vaugly familiar. “It’s Alex and Alshain. For once we’re not here for you. We’re supposed to take Crow to Osiris.”

“Ah,” Shin said slowly. He didn’t know the two personally but he’d been on this end of the conversation several times back when Osiris was Vanguard Commander. Shin had been good at being a pain in the neck for Osiris and the only Guardians that could bring a Hunter in for a scolding was another Hunter. Alex and Alshain had been Osiris’ favorites and were often sent out to track Shin down and make him come to the Tower to get his scolding for whatever Osiris was mad about that month. “Fine,” he accepted the transmat request.

The EXOs appeared on his ship a few seconds later. They were outfitted in stuff that made Trials players look like casuals, actual old armor that Osiris actually approved of of people who followed him. “Wow, ship’s still a dump,” Alex said, fake shocked.

“I can jettison you into space,” Shin growled.

“Oh! You’re teaching him to play cards?” Alshain took Shin’s seat. “Hey, I’m Alshain-3,” he said, metal mouth curling into a charming grin. “That’s Alex-19.”

“Uh... hello?” Crow looked at Shin for assurance he wasn’t about to get shot in the head. Shin had wasted a few Guardians who ‘thought’ they recognized Crow’s voice. They learned they were mistaken quickly.

“They’re safe. I assume,” he eyeballed them both.

“We know who you were,” Alex said, bracing himself one handed on the fold out table. “Boss told us. Real fucked up situation all things considered.”

“We really don’t give a shit. So you’re fine with us.”

“He was going to get himself killed at some point really.”

“Thought it’d happen sooner honestly.”

“Ugh, you two are so annoying when you do that,” Shin groaned.

“... Who?” Crow asked.

“Nah,” Alex chuckled. “Wolf’s scary as shit. She said she’d turn all my insides into my outsides if we said anything. I like them where they are.”

“Oh!” Crow was genuinely surprised.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Alshain said. “You any good at cards?” He looked at Shin. “He any good at cards?”

“He’s learning,” Shin said.

“Osiris did say we had all day to find him,” Alex said thoughtfully.

“It’s only been eighteen hours,” Alshain agreed.

Alex pulled another chair out from the side of the ship, unfolding it, and sat in it backwards. Shin sighed. “Shin teach you how to cheat yet?”

“You can cheat?”

“Oh little new Light,” Alshain grinned. The two EXOs looked at Shin. “You going to play or what?”

Shin knew there wasn’t arguing with these two. They’d just bully you into agreeing. They were annoyingly good at it too. They’d once talked Shaxx into just giving them a very well modded gun. They hadn’t even had to earn it or anything. Just sweet talked their way into it. “I guess,” he pulled out the last chair and sat next to Crow.

“Shin said it was important all Hunters knew how to play cards-

“He was right!” the EXOs both cried. “Can’t counter cheat at cards or play the knife game you ain’t a real Hunter,” Alex continued.

“Knife... game?”

They both gave Shin a look. “He’s fragile okay. Wolf would have killed me if I taught him the knife game,” he held up his hands even as Alshain shuffled the deck of cards and dealt out everyone’s hand, not looking.

“Doesn’t even know how to play the knife game,” Alex muttered to Alshain.

“Tsk.”

“You two can get yelled at by Wolf, I’ll pass,” Shin collected his cards.

“Sounds like that’s the right play,” Alex said at length.

“She’s mad scary.”

“Thought a Fallen Baron we disturbed in the bath that one time was scary—

“What-“ Crow’s mouth popped open.

“It’s a whole story, not nearly as interesting as it sounds.”

“You threw a grenade in his bathtub,” Alshain said.

“Yeah yeah, reminisce about your dumb ass missions for Osiris later. You going to play a card or what?” Shin asked impatiently.

“Alright alright,” Alex played the first card. Crow looked intently at his cards. Shin leaned around him casually to see his cards. “Hey! No helping him,” Alex cried.

“Shut up, he’s my trainee, and this is my ship, and my cards. Don’t like it fuck off for another six hours until your twenty-four is up,” Shin said. The EXOs both rolled their eyes. “That one,” he pointed to the card in Crow’s hand. “Strong against crown.”

“Ohhh,” Crow nodded, understanding. He put down the sword. Shin immediatly discarded and picked up the crown card.

“Fuck you Shin,” Alex said.

“What? You could play together too.” Knowing they never would. “Go.”

Shin had Crow beat them both in four rounds. “That was so cheap!” Alshain cried.

“He pulled good cards,” Shin shrugged.

“Forgespit, you cheated,” Alex said.

“No.” He’d totally cheated. Crow didn’t need to know that.

“Again,” Alex said and Alshain dealt out the next hand.

Alex and Alshain were fuming a while later. Either Shin won every game or he just casually directed Crow to victory. A beeping went off from his cockpit. “Transmat request, it’s from Wolf,” his Ghost whispered to him.

“I’ll allow it,” Shin said.

They all looked when another Guardian shimmered into existence. “Uh,” the EXOs looked guilty immediatly.

Wolf looked them over with her helmet on then it was transmatted off. “What are you doing?”

“Uh-

“Osiris expected you an hour ago.”

“Uh- well you see-

“Oh. I see,” she said with a patient violence in her voice.Then she looked at Crow. “Hey Crow,” she smiled softly at him. “Sorry to disturb... boys night or whatever, but I need you to go with these two, I guess,” she nodded at Alex and Alshain. “Osiris only has a limited window. Do not miss it,” she added threateningly to the EXOs.

“Right! Yes ma’am,” they got to their feet, their helmets appearing on their heads.

“You too,” she nodded at Crow.

“Oh. Right,” he got up. “They were teaching me to play cards.”

“Valuable skill,” she said.

“Also, what’s the ‘knife game’.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Shin said before she could give him a look. She turned and looked at the EXOs instead. Even in their helmets they looked so uncomfortable.

“We’ll go over it later. For now these two need to take you to see Osiris. He’s waiting for you.”

“Right,” Crow nodded.

“See you around,” she waved cutely and the three of them vanished in the light of transmat. “Did you tell him?” Wolf leveled a look at Shin.

“I knew you’d shoot me. Why would I tell him about the knife game?”

“Fair,” she sighed. “How long have those EXOs been here?”

“Five hours.”

She sighed loudly. “I don’t know why Osiris insisted they come get him. I knew where your ship was.”

“It’s Osiris, who knows why he does anything.” Shin shrugged.

“How’s he been?”

“Fine.”

“Any Guardian trouble?”

“I shot a couple in the head if that’s what you’re asking. They forgot what they might have thought they heard or saw.”

Her shoulders relaxed. “Good. Thank you.”

“How are things?”

“Busy. Elsie keeps calling me back to Europa. There was that whole thing with Banshee. Dealing with Osiris,” she sighed. “I’ve not been without ten thousand things to do.”

Shin hesitated and then motioned to the chair opposite him, inviting her to sit. “You know I don’t play with you, you cheat.”

“I won’t cheat,” he said.

“Hmmm,” she didn’t believe him and squinted at him.

“I promise. I won’t cheat.”

Wolf sucked her teeth a second before taking the seat Alshain had, undoing the clasps on her bracers and taking off a cage of knives so she didn’t shred the table. “I’ve been playing with Cat. They cheat about as much as you.”

“So you’ll play with a cheater like Cat but not me?” Shin acted fake offended as he shuffled the cards.

“They at least tell me when they’re cheating.”

“Ah, the counter cheat, surprised you didn’t learn that already,” Shin dealt the cards.

“I’ve been busy slaying Gods. My card playing has suffered,” she picked up her cards.

“Excuses,” that made her giggle. Shin felt a bit of warmth in his chest. A flicker of Solar Light.

They played. Shin beat her in eight turns. “You sure you aren’t cheating?” Wolf squinted at him.

“I’m not. I just got good cards.” He shuffled up and dealt another hand. Shin beat her again, and again, and again. And he wasn’t actually cheating. He was just better than her. As they played their Ghosts drifted over to the side of the table and sat next to each other, prongs just touching.

After six games she sighed. “I’d almost prefer to know you’re cheating. Then at least I know it’s not because I suck at cards.” Shin chuckled.

“It’s all sequencing. I figured you’d be good at that. Everything falling into neat order to get the result you want.”

“I usually use my gun for that.” They both chuckled.

“I’ll play bad,” Shin said, dealing the next hand. He dealt his cards face up on the table.

“Now you’re just showing off,” she huffed.

“I found if you can see what someone more skilled is doing it gives you insight on how to do it. Figured that out with Crow. He’s useless if you just tell him what to do. Let him do what you do he gets it first try.”

“And you complained you wouldn’t be good at it.” She put down her first card.

“At least Glint’s quiet. Didn’t have two overly curious chatterboxes,” he discarded and drew from the deck.

“You can just say Orion’s annoying,” Wolf said.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Shin grumbled as Wolf played another card. Wolf laughed at that. “I dunno what Osiris has planned for him but I think he’ll be fine. I was pretty thorough.”

“Good. Thank you.” Shin just shrugged. He played out three cards. “Wha- how did you do that?” Wolf demanded.

“Sequencing,” Shin said. “You can literally see my cards,” he motioned to them.

“You’re distracting me.”

“Okay,” and he stopped talking.

He still beat her with his cards face up. Took longer but he did it. Won on a scepter.

He shuffled up, dealt another hand, this time with both of their cards face up. This was how he taught Hunters how to actually play cards. Crow was still figuring it out but if you actually wanted to play cards well you needed all the information, and you had to guess what cards your opponent had based on what they were playing or not playing and what was in the pile or the deck. It was a lot to keep track of. Perfect Hunter game to get good at as it required all your focus and concentration.

Wolf was interested when he talked about each card and play. He was playing against himself really. She was just putting the card down he told her or picked up the one he told her. Because Wolf was making the ‘correct’ sequencing with Shin guiding her she ended up getting a better hand.

“And you won,” Shin said as Wolf put down a crown. He didn’t have a scepter or high lord to beat it. There were none in the deck.

“You know. Cayde taught me to play cards-

“Oof, I’m so sorry-

“He was not a good teacher at all.”

“Cayde was also a cheat without morals. Couldn’t even get Shiro to play with him and Shiro’s also a lousy cheat,” Shin said disdainfully. “The only guy who’d play cards with him was Andal.”

“That was the Vanguard before Cayde, right?”

“Among other things,” Shin said. She shrugged. She’d never known Andal. Decades before her time. Shin shuffle and dealt again, this time just his cards face up.

The game went a lot slower than the previous ones. Wolf was very carefully considering her cards, and Shin’s cards, and all the other cards she knew and didn’t know about. Shin purposefully played really bad too. He knew a win after a bunch of defeats could do more than all the card lessons in the world. She still had to beat him though.

The game lasted nearly an hour before Wolf put down the lord knowing full well there wasn’t a void card left in the deck or in Shin’s hand. “And you won again,” Shin said, smiling at her.

“Fuck, that was as stressful as any strike I’ve done for the Vanguard,” she said running her hand over the top of her head and down the nape of her neck.

“Yeah but you won.”

“I did,” she beamed at him. Oh, that did weird things to his stomach. “Oh— how long have I been at this?” she asked her Ghost.

“About three hours,” her Ghost said from the table top.

“Three hours! Shit,” she got up, grabbing the bracer cage as she went.

“Somewhere you need to be?” Shin also got up.

“I told Lizard and Fox I’d help them with some research once I got done running this errand for Osiris. That was four hours ago.”

“Oh.”

“Ugh,” she held her hand out for her Ghost. It reluctantly floated up from the table next to Shin’s to hover above her palm. “Message for Lizard and Fox; I’m coming back Towerside. You better be awake.”

“Message sent,” her Ghost said.

“You could stand to relax a bit more,” Shin said, standing in front of her as her Ghost transmatted the bracer cage back around her arm. She buckled it tightly into place.

“I will when I’m dead,” she said casually.

“I’m serious,” he said. “You’re a living legend, all you do is work. You could stand to take a day off.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said with a small smile. “It’s easier when people aren’t constantly messaging you needing you to fix something,” she sighed. “Or you know, the world isn’t ending.”

“The world’s always ending,” Shin said. “It ain’t ending any quicker or slower because you slept in.”

“Ha! Sleep. Funny joke.” Shin’s expression didn’t change. He’d seen what happened to Guardians who only ever worked. They became him. Or they became obsessed. Which he supposed was the same. “Shin, it ain’t that serious,” she said.

“You’re just one of the only people I consider a friend. I’ve seen what happens to work-o-holic Guardians. They become obsessed,” and they both knew what he meant. And that obsession usually led to Shin shooting their Ghosts because they became obsessed with the Darkness.

“That isn’t going to happen. I already can use the Darkness,” she said.

“Trust me, it can happen to anyone. How do you think I got like this? Just take it easy a little sometimes. It helps.”

She sighed softly. “I’ll see what I can do,” she allowed.

“You need to take better care of yourself. I wasn’t, I’m trying to do it better now. You’re real special to everyone, we need you. I— need you,” he admitted. Her face softened.

“No you don’t. But I appreciate the sentiment,” she said, reaching up and touching his face. She just kept it there and lightly stroked the top of his cheek bone. Shit he was going to do something stupid again.

“Wolf, sorry, Zavala’s requesting,” her Ghost interrupted the moment. Fucking Ghost!

She sighed and took her hand away, looking at her Ghost, “Guess the Warlocks will have to wait. What’s he want?”

“No offense Shin, it’s Vanguard stuff,” her Ghost said, his shell widening apologetically.

“Right,” her helmet was transmatted on. “I’ll see you later, Shin,” and she was gone.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

His Ghost came and landed on his shoulder. “Well she didn’t shoot you. That could have been worse,” he said, trying to see the bright side.

“She’s over that,” Shin said. “She might shoot the twins though for dawdling.”

“They’re annoying anyway.”

“Completely,” he groaned. “Wonder where they’ve been holed up the past few centuries?”

“Out of your hair, that’s all that matters,” his Ghost said matter-of-factly.

Shin chuckled. “Basically.” He looked at the fold out table before going to collect the card game and put the table away. “So, no baby Guardian to keep an eye on. Now what?”

“You could follow your own advice and take a break,” his Ghost said.

“Maybe. Where’s Venus in its orbit right now?”

“It’s ‘spring’ in the northern hemisphere there,” his Ghost said.

“It’s nice then. Let’s see what trouble we can find on Venus,” and he went to the cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that, Shin might have figured some of his bullshit out.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it. Makes me feel appreciated!


End file.
